


You Didn't Tell Us He Was Hot

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna Grace gets a bit embarrassed that her friends think her dads are hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Tell Us He Was Hot

"So my Dads shouldn’t be home for, like, an hour or something, so we can watch TV for a while until we have to pretend that we’ve been doing homework the whole time," Arianna said to her friends Jane and Carmen, as she pushed the door to the apartment open. They dropped their bags next to the couch while Ari asked, "Hungry?"

"Do you have, like, candy or something?" Jane asked. 

"My Dad made cookies last night," Ari suggested.

"Awesome." Jane and Carmen plopped themselves on the couch and switched the TV on. Ari pulled the saran wrap off the plate of chocolate chip cookies resting on the counter and brought it over to the coffee table in front of the couch.

Unfortunately for the three girls, the door opened twenty minutes later and Will walked into the apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the three teenage girls sitting on the couch, their cellphones in their hands and the television blasting at full volume. “Arianna Grace!”

Her hand froze mid-text and she slowly turned to face him. “Hi, Daddy,” she squeaked. “I - I thought you weren’t gonna be home for another half hour.”

"Obviously," Will said, raising his eyebrows at her before letting his eyes roam to her two friends sitting next to her. Both had their eyes blown wide in shock and their mouths open in surprise. "TV off. Phones away. Homework now." 

Ari quickly shut off the TV and grabbed her bookbag from the side of the couch. Her friends followed her to the kitchen table but their eyes remained fixed on Will who disappeared into his and Sonny’s bedroom.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jane and Carmen both giggled and turned to Ari. “Is that your bio dad?” Ari stared at them. “You didn’t tell us he was hot!”

"He’s my dad!" she nearly shrieked, a look of horror on her face. "And he’s gonna kill me if I don’t have my homework done before dinner. So can we focus please?"

Jane and Carmen both giggled again but pulled their textbooks out of their bag. Only once did they get distracted when Will came out of the bedroom - in jeans and a tight-fighting T-shirt - and sat down on the couch, his laptop in his hands; they gawked at him for five minutes until Ari poked them both with her pencil.

The three girls managed to do their work for a half hour without incident - until the door opened again and Sonny walked in.

“Ohmygod!” Jane and Carmen simultaneously exclaimed under their breath. Arianna dropped her pencil. 

"Hi, Sweetpea," Sonny said, smiling at her across the top of the couch.

"Hi, Papa," Ari mumbled, sinking down in her chair as her friends stared openly and lewdly at Sonny. Sonny blinked at the girls and then sat down on the couch next to Will.

Jane and Carmen pressed their foreheads together and dissolved into giggles as Ari buried her face in her hands.

On the couch, Will and Sonny smirked at each other and made a note to tease Ari about her friends later.


End file.
